Stuck with you
by alwayssomewhere
Summary: Sam and Freddie get trouble with their car in a place where creepy things are happening, they need a way to get back home and then there's their unresolved feelings they have to deal with. Plz read it and review,love to hear what you think : Rated T for swearing and romance
1. Chapter 1

**Hii just trying out some new stories this is one of them, Sam and Freddie are driving back from webicon.**

''Man, Can't believe I got stuck in the car with you'' Sam said while munching on her sandwich.

''Really this again! Spencer and Carly are driving Gibby and Guppy home so there's no room for us, I bought you that sandwich to stop complaining!'' Freddie said frustrated glaring at Sam in the passengerseat.

''Well its too much bread can't even see the thing they call meat!'' Sam said but was still eating it.

''Just be quit for a sec, I never drove to webicon so I don't know which road we are on now'' Freddie said checking the map in the dashboard.

''So were lost?''

''No I got this okay'' Freddie said.

'''Well its look like nobody's driving here, so turn around before you get us lost!'' Sam said sticking her head out of the window.

''Sam I can't just turn around in the middle of a..''

''There is no one here just turn''

''But Sam''

''Don't be such a pansy and turn the damn car, this place creeps me out''

Freddie sighed ''Fine i'll try but if this goes wrong..''

''Yea yea just move the car nub'' Sam said.

Freddie looked around being the careful person he is and started turning the wheel. He drove back even though it was the wrong way to go back. Sam was right you couldn't see anybody.

'' FREDDIE WATCH OUT! A car!'' All of a sudden Sam started screaming ''Pull over or something! NOW!''

Freddie immediately turned the wheel back but turned the wrong way which made the front side of the car land in the sloughs next to the road. Almost drowning them and the car if it was a really deep one. The car that was coming towards them drove right passed them while some college guys were waving and yelling ''nice going dude!''

''You have got to be kidding me! You ruined our car!'' Sam said throwing her hands up and practically climbing out.

Freddie also got out and got of the muddery ground. He puts his hands to his head and groans.

''I can't believe this, were stuck!'' He looked at Sam ''All because you had to turn you just always have to do this!''

''Don't you pin this on me, I wasn't driving this stupid car!'' Sam said getting closer so they were standing face to face.

''Hey its my moms! Which makes this even worse'' Freddie said reminding he just ruined his mom's car and that she is going to kill him.

''Well I hate it!'' Sam kicked the bumper but hurted herself more than the car. So she sat on the trunk cursing herself for doing this to her toe.

''Stupid guys, they could've have just stopped themselves you know'' Freddie sighed.

''Wouldn't work dork, they were probably drunk anyways'' Sam said.

''Yea maybe, but are we going to do?'' Freddie looked at Sam and sat next to her on the trunk ''you want to wait for a car to pass by?''

Sam hesitated ''Maybe but I'm not getting in with those kind of dudes, they were staring at me...freaks''

''Ehmm.. maybe its because your shirt ripped and I can see half your bra'' Freddie chuckled while taking his vest off and handing it to her.

Sam took it and pulled it on ''You could have told me before I gave you these minutes to enjoy the view!''

''Hey nothing I didn't see before'' He said smiling a little ''But I did enjoy the view thank you very much''

''Yea thats why i'm not punching you right now but don't get any ideas!'' Sam said laying back blushing a little ''Plus i'm tired, Freddie fix this chiz''

''I don't know what to do'' Freddie frowned ''Why don't you rest a little and maybe we can see if we can get this car started again''

''Fine, but its getting late I don't want to be here all alone at night'' Sam said sounding kinda scared.

''Don't worry there has to come someone out here eventually and they will take us to some station so that I can call some tow people'' He said opening the car door so she could lay down in the back ''And hey youre not alone.. i'm here remember?''

''Yes Freddie thats great comforting'' She said sarcastic. Although Sam wouldn't admit it she did feel safer with Freddie around now that he has gotten stronger.

''I'll wait for a car to come by then.. now get some sleep princess, you look tired'' He hovered over her when she laid down a placed a kiss on her temple.

''You've got nerve Fredward'' Sam said grumbling sleepy.

Freddie just closed the door and sat back on the trunk. He know she likes it when he does those little things. Just shows how much he cares.

to be continued...

**Well people plz make sure to review, I really love them and you guys ofcourse XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone sorry for the weird changes and all.. figured its better this way ;) plz review**

Freddie watched the sun go under. Its officially getting dark and there wasn't a single car that passed without drunk teenagers in them. Freddie jumped off and climbed in the back seat of the car where Sam was sleeping.

''Sam..?''He whispered slowly shaking her.

''Yes?'' She said sitting up a little ''Did you get us a ride?''

He shook his head ''Nope''

''Man what are we going to do?'' She groaned.

''I don't know but we could always walk?'' Freddie said.

''Nooo this place creeps me out Freddie''

''Alright alright don't freak out, were gonna be fine'' Freddie said stroking her hair.

''I know, I mean Spencer and Carly are probably worried sick right now'' She said laughing a little at the thought of her friend and her brother freaking out.

''Exactly but want to go outside.. its kinda hot in here'' Freddie said.

''Youre right'' Sam said feeling really warm in Freddie's vest.

They walked out and looked at the car's position. You couldn't see the front part of the car because it was covered in mudd. The front wheels had sunk in the pool and luckily the other side of the car was still balanced on the road.

''Well you really did a great job with it..'' Sam said looking at the mess in front of her.

''Would you let it go? And its not my fault'' Freddie said.

''Well it isn't mine either'' She snapped back.

''I liked you better when you were the cute girl sleeping in the back''

''Well sorry I woke up then!''

Freddie groaned, he didn't want to have this argument right now.

''Would you quit it and help me get us out of here?''

'''Fine...maybe we can push this thing out?'' She said.

Freddie looked at her as if she were crazy. She really wanted to push the car that probably weighed a 100 times more than he could lift at the gym.

''Yea why don't you try that and then we can come up with something that would WORK!''

''Alright then you whimp lets just wait till someone comes by then'' She said.

Sam hopped on the car and sighed. Freddie gave in and sat beside her looking at the sky.

''This is just great, we have to sleep in a car'' Sam said.

''Its not that bad I can put the front seats down and it'll be like a bed'' Freddie said.

''A..very uncomfortable bed with you in it yes'' She sighed.

''Whats all that noise?'' Freddie was talking about the yells and talking coming from further down the road.

''Those college people I guess.. What are the even doing outhere?'' Sam said.

'''There having some sort of bonfire, I saw smoke coming from there''

''Well its sounds like..'' While Sam was talking they heard a loud shriek coming from the place they were talking about.

Sam gasped and grabbed a fistfull of Freddie's shirt pulling him close.

''I told you its creepy out here, that sounded like someone is being killed or something''

Freddie pulled her closer and loosened her painful grip on his chest.

''Calm down and don't be ridiculous'' He wouldn't admitt it but it scared him too.

''Freddie lets get inside okay?'' Sam said rushing in the car.

''Fine but I thought Pucketts were suppose to be strong and brave people?''

''We are but there are a lot of weird kids out there right now and I'd rather not get killed''

Freddie chuckled ''Youre not going to get killed, don't be afraid''

**That night**

Freddie couldn't sleep. Mainly because he didn't trust all those kids out there. Also Sam was sleeping next to him and he just couldn't but look at her. Yes he knows he is a sap. Eventhough Sam said she would sleep uncomfortable, she fell a sleep the minute they got in. All curled up against him like a cat ofcourse.

''Come on Johnson! What are you a wuss!'' Freddie sat up because he heard voices getting closer.

What he saw didn't make him any happier. There was a group of guys coming towards them. From what he could he see was that the front row had hand cuffs on and the guys behind them were making them walking by practically burning with the sticks that they set on fire.

What the hell are they doing? What should he do? What he did know is that he had to get Sam out of here.

''Sam wake up! Sam!'' Freddie shook the sleeping girl next to him.

''What the hell nub!'' Sam smacked him and laid back.

''We need to get out here'' He said determined.

Freddie pushed the car door and pulled on her arm dragging her outside. They quickly crossed the street and ran into fields. They found of bunch of trees and bushes and hid behind them.

''What is wrong with you!'' Sam tried to get up but Freddie pulled her down.

''Shhh.. be quit'' Freddie whispered and pointed at the crowd ''Look''

Sam looked and gasped seeing the show infront of her.

''Freddie what are they... they are hurting them..'' She whispered.

''I know but we can't do anything right now'' Freddie said sliding his arm around her shoulders.

They saw the group passing by the car. At first thinking there was somebody inside they ran up to the car screaming like idiots but then realized there was nobody in.

Freddie sighed and mostly with relieve. He didn't even think about the things that could have happend to them. He looked beside him and saw Sam grasping his arm.

''What are they doing to our car?'' Sam whispered.

She pointed at the car and the dudes that were opening all the doors and got inside.

Freddie smacked himself this time ''I didn't lock the doors''

They didn't have a choice but to watch those guys. First they all surrounded the car, leaving the front row guys who were cuffed standing on the road. Freddie didn't notice before but now sees that they are half naked and have dirt and mudd all over them.

''What kind of sick ritual is this?'' Freddie whispered into Sam's ear.

Sam didn't respond but just furiously started shaking her head. Freddie looked at their car and saw that they were pushing it out.

''Freddie! They are taking our car!'' Sam yelled more than whispered.

Freddie groaned, thats his mom's car. If she wasn't going to kill him before she sure is now!

''Well what do you want me to do?'' Freddie asked her.

''Look I know I can take like 5 of those guys and you can..''

'''Wait.. you actually want to fight them'' She nodded and he shook his head.

''No way! too dangerous''

''Well if you would have listened to me and let us pull the car out ourselves those freaks there wouldn't be stealing it!''

While they were talking the car was already on the road. They saw everybody jumping in and on it untill it couldn't hold anymore. Some guys ran beside it mostly the cuffed people but they probably had to have someone scream at them to run.

''They are leaving... I think'' Freddie sighed. Goodbye car.

They waited in the bushes untill they couldn't see them anymore and got out.

''Freddie our stuff is in that car!'' Sam said obviously frustrated.

They saw the car and the people running around it going straight into the fields. Freddie sat on the side of the road. If it wasn't so damn dark out here, they could have walked somewhere but if they do now they would probably get lost.. even more than now.

Sam sat next to him and started sobbing a little. He felt bad for her and tried to comfort her even if it was no use because lets face it this all just sucks.

''Sam, were going to be okay''

''We don't even have a place to sleep and those creepy douchebags are out there'' Sam hugged her knees and continued sobbing.

''I won't let them come near us'' He grabbed her hand and pulled her up ''Lets walk''

''Freddie no I'm too tired to walk'' Sam whined.

Freddie cupped her cheek while she pouted and kissed her forehead ''It wasn't a question Princess''

*10 minutes later*

''Freddie i'm not just gonna walk into nowhere!''

''Well what DO you want Sam! You want to go up to those freaks and say: hey can we maybe have our car back and drive away without getting burned alive!''

Freddie and Sam were arguing because Sam didn't feel like walking. Freddie is getting tired of it you can see it because he is getting red and frustrated. Sam was just standing there arms crossed like an stubborn kid not moving an inch.

''Freddie I'm tired! Let's stay here until it's not so fuckin dark okay!'' Sam turned away from Freddie.

Freddie knew that deep inside Sam was just scared. She never walked at night. Maybe she was afraid in the dark. Even though Freddie felt bad, he wanted to walk and he was not going to leave her.

Freddie shook his head not knowing what to do when suddenly a idea popped up ''You know what? If you don't feel like walking, fine!''

He picked Sam up and threw her over his shoulder. He started walking in a direction, like he knew where he was going. He may have looked confident but he was terrified of her reaction.

''Freddie. Put me down'' Sam said painfully squeezing his shoulder.

''Nope''

''Freddie don't make me unfriendly''

''Seriously and when were you friendly again?''

''Freddie, I'm going to kick you in painful places if you don't put me down''

Freddie's face looked already in pain just by the thought of it.

''Fine'' He put her on the ground and groaned, what is he going to do now?

''Sam we can't just sit here'' Freddie sighed.

''You're right we can't'' Freddie looked up at her happily, she continued ''We can't just sit here while those jerks stole our car!''

Freddie's face fell ''Where are you going with this?''

''you were right last night'' Sam clarified here face like was finally seeing the light ''Puckett's can't be scared, I don't know if you're with me or not dude but I'm getting the car back!''

Sam started walking back to the place where the car was and tried to remember in which way the car was driven earlier before. Freddie grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

''Don't do something crazy.. There is nothing we can do now'' He said.

''Figures you would say something like that'' Sam mumbled.

Freddie looked confused ''What is that suppose to mean?''

Sam shrugged ''Well you're kind of a ..wimpy guy''

Freddie looked at her eyebrows raised and stuttering.

'''Wha.. whaat?'' He pointed his finger at her ''I am NOT wimpy''

She smiled at him which she knew would get him more worked up. Somehow she just liked pushing his buttons, it's so easy.

Freddie shook his head ''I mean seriously.. wimpy?''

Sam shrugged again ''Well you know..weak, tender, coward, dorky..wimpish whatever you like Freddifer''

Freddie had his mouth open and clacked his tongue. He looked at Sam, she was already smiling all smug. She always got to him that way, you know questioning his manliness.

''Sam really? Isn't this getting old?'' Freddie walked up to her. Since he was taller than her he looked down at her.

''I think you know I'm not weak by now'' He whispered in her ear, in a way that made her shiver a little. He kissed the side of her ear and then looked in her eyes leaning in closer and closer. With Sam looking at him with wide eyes.

''Whoa whoa Fredward let's not do something we will regret'' Sam turned around hating herself for getting so carried away.

''Hmmm I think you were kind of getting into it Puckett'' Freddie said smug.

Sam turned around, she didn't think about being the weak one here ''I don't think so, I'd rather have someone who is considered MALE'' she said getting face to face with him.

Freddie didn't back up but got even closer ''Well you know what Honey, why don't you go there, get the car and show me how tough you are''

Sam looked at him ''First of all don't call me honey.. Second maybe I will''

''I'm perfectly fine with that'' Freddie said throwing his hands up ''If you want to be stubborn and stupid, I won't stop you!''

''Good'' Sam scoffed ''You couldn't even if you tried nub''

''Well great!'' Freddie smiled ''Go do what you have to do'' He turned around his back facing her.

Sam gave him a look. She wasn't used to him letting her do stuff like this. She actually liked him as boyfriend, it would kind of prevent her doing something stupid.

''Why aren't you going Sam? Scared?'' Freddie turned around seeing she didn't walk away.

Sam looked at him ''Fine I'll go'' She said softly. Sam started walking and got off the road and started going into the direction the car went.

Freddie watched her go with a pained expression. Why does she always have to be this way? He sighed, because she's Sam and he used to go after her and make sure she was going to be okay. She also used to not call him a weak person. Freddie scoffed. She knows he is man enough for her, she's just denying it.

Sam walked through the fields. She was extremely happy to see that daylight was breaking through, she could see where she was going now. The more she walked, the more signs there were of those idiots. There were clothes and beer bottles and god knows what else. Maybe she should go back? I mean it's not even her car. Sam shook her head. Oh no.. she was going to show Freddie how this should be done.

Getting closer to the woods she saw the first guy. Luckily he was sleeping. He was laying in the grass being surrounded with beer cans. Sam sneaked past him and kept walking. She saw a guy coming her way. Sam panicked and looked around her. Unfortunately, no place to hide. So instead she started walking towards him to, collecting all her courage.

''What are you doing here blondie?'' The guy was wearing no shirt and now that she looked at him, she was pretty sure he was just wearing a long boxer.

''You idiots took my car last night, I want it back'' Sam said.

''Calm down darling, why don't you come with me and we will get to know each other a little better'' He gave her a crooked smile.

''No way! Now go get my car!'' The guy got closer and Sam backed up. She had a bad feeling about this.

**Will be updated in 3.. maybe 4 days. So keep reading if you want to know what happens to Sam and where Freddie will be walking to and what they will see and be and.. you get my point ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, so I haven't been on fanfiction for a while I got really distracted by summer but its okaay now and i'm feeling determined to finish this story so plz start reading and reviewing!**

**Btw where we left off: Sam and Freddie got stuck in some town at the side of the road but some college guys stole their car while doing some hazing ritual They started fighting and Sam went to get the car back all alone and bumped into one of those guys**

*Freddie*

So I'm sitting here at the side road like a complete douchebag waiting for the always lovely Samantha Puckett. What the hell am I thinking?! That she could actually get the car? That she would even consider driving back to pick me up? Just to think about what those guys would do if…Wait a minute..

''Damn it!'' I yelled. I got up and begin walking extremely fast into her direction.

I can't let those creeps hurt her! She is practically my responsibility and my friend and well..just mine. After my last thoughts I started running. I gotta get there in time.

*Sam*

I backed up but he just crept closer and closer. Damn it I can be so stupid.

''Don't worry sunshine I'm a decent guy but I definitely feel we should spent some time together'' He gave me one of those fake crooked smiles.

I decided to get myself together, all this time with Fredward got me weak , I straightened my back ''I don't think you want to do that because I can kick your ass anyday.. So give my car back and I'll consider letting you go without any damage''

''Oh well I'm just so scared'' He laughed and waved his arms. He pulled me by my arms so that he suddenly came very close. Oh no he didn't..

Before I knew it my fist collided with his left eye. Which seems quite painful since he was screaming in agony.

''Aaah.. fuck ..that hurts'' He breathed out holding his eye.

I couldn't help but smile a little ''So… where's my car now?'' He looked up to me with anger in his eyes.

Suddenly the bushes ruffled and footsteps were clearly coming our way. We turned around and to my great disappointment it was yet another shirtless hangover guy. He rushed over to his buddy with the shiner eyeing me carefully.

''Dude! What happened!'' He said confused.

''That bitch just totally punched me in the face!'' The guy said holding his eye and pointing at me.

My mouth fell open. What did he call me? Never mind.

''Look'' I took a step forward to the not injured guy ''I'm not looking for trouble I just want my car back so I can get out of this place''

The guy stepped forward to ''No way lady you're not punching one of these guys and get away with it''

No way that he's threatening me ''Really now I could easily do something way worse than what I did to this princess here''

''Yeah won't be all to easy I think'' He smiled and turned around ''Yoo Drew!''

And apparently Drew appeared ''What's going on here?''

''This chick is ruining our fun just take care of it'' The guy said.

''Really you're going to hurt a girl?'' I said shaking my head.

''If that girl is making trouble'' Drew said swinging a bat in his arms ''then yes ma'am''

*Freddie*

So I thought I was going the right way but I realized there was no sign of Sam or the car. On my way there I did pass a farm so I walked across the field to see if anyone's home.

I got to the porch and raised my hand to knock on the front door.

''What are you doing here kid?''

I turned my head to see an old man sitting in a chair on the porch and pointing a shotgun at me. God please don't let me die this way, I prayed silently.

''Sir.. Nothing! I swear! I'm just lost and… please don't shoot'' I stuttered and pleaded.

The man started laughing and lowered the gun ''Didn't mean to scare you there'' He grinned ''Even though it was entertaining son''

I breathed again ''So you're not going to shoot anyone right?'' I asked carefully.

''No boy now calm down, I got it just for those frat boys who try to rob old people like me'' He said shaking his head.

''Do you know where those boys are Sir?''

He nodded ''Yes they have built some shack in a field a few minutes from here''

I panicked ''Could you please show me where that is Sir? It's important that I get there'' I pleaded once again.

''Well sure, I'll walk ya there'' He got out of his chair ''Why do you want to go there anyway? You seem like a good kid''

I sighed ''Well my girll…'' Wait ..what? ..well there's no going back now ''My girlfriend went there to get our car that they stole and she might be in trouble''

The man frowned ''Well.. then I better bring this with me than'' He picked up his gun and started walking. This town just got so weird.

We walked on to a field where three people were standing. We got closer and I could see someone laying on the ground. Please don't be Sam. Please don't be Sam. But the minute I started walking closer I could see blonde curls. That's not good. I ran closer, I can't believe I'm to late.

I turned to the man ''that's her they knocked her down'' I said hoping he would get the hint.

The man pointed his gun in the air and shot 2 times. Two warning shots were enough and I could see the basterds running.

*Sam*

My vision is blurry, my head hurts like a crazy. First of all I'm really starting to doubt my fighting skills. It looked like I stood no chance against a piece of wood and before I knew I was laying limp on the ground. Then suddenly my ears were ringing because of two loud bangs coming from somewhere.

''Sam..o god Sam'' Someone whispered out of breath.

I tried to get something out of me but I just couldn't.

''I'll get my car you try and stop the bleeding'' I heard someone say.

''Sam can you hear me?'' Freddie, he's here. I opened my eyes and saw his blurry figure and grabbed one of his arms that was hovering over me.

''Stay with me''

A hand caressed my cheek ''Always''

I felt safe and that's when darkness covered my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I will finish this but still hope youre enjoying it, I kinda like to write things from Freddie's perspective but im sure if it's a good choice so please tell me in a review or message but here's one of the last chapters.. X**

*Freddie*

''So she's going to be fine?'' I asked the nurse behind the desk.

''Sir I told you to sit down and I will call you as soon as we know anything else about your friend'' She said stern.

Darn I don't think I should push this any further. I sank down in one of the chairs next to the man who dropped us off at the hospital. For some reason he found it necessary to stay here. He probably thinks I'm a total screw up too. I could have prevented this and I should have had that blow to my head. Sam might be in there with some internal bleeding or an concussion. All because I couldn't just give in when we had that fight.

'Don't beat yourself up kid'' The old man said beside me.

I turned my head to look at him. How could he possibly know what I was thinking?

I sighed ''Look sir its my fault and there is no one who can convince me its not.. okay?''

He lays his hand on my shoulder as comfort ''Why do you think its so then?''

''We had a fight and I said she should go get our car back'' I said ''I even provoked her to do it'' I snorted.

He grinned ''Oh all these couples have their dramatic fights these days sometimes it ends good sometimes it doesn't but you can't prevent those fights from happening'' He smiled looking at me '' And son I think you kids have it worse because your girl is quite feisty thinking she could beat those guys like that''

I grinned ''Yea..she is but were not together''

''But you were before right?'' He said

''Yes but it didn't work out you know..''

''and you still love each other now don't you?'' How could he know?

I hesitated. Don't even know this guy. Well he did bring us here so I guess I can trust him ''Yes.. I love her''

''Sounds like a relationship to me now''

I shook my head ''No she doesn't want me back .. I'm just some wimp she would turn me down and it would ruin our friendship''

He turned to me ''How would you know? You didn't ask right?''

''Well no..but she didn't either'' I said.

''Well then maybe she just afraid to tell you'' He shrugged ''Like you are''

He was right I am afraid and that's exactly why I'm a coward. Probably why Sam called me one too. I wish I could tell her now. If I told her before this wouldn't have happened. Man..I should have told her.

''There's always time left to tell now get some rest'' He patted my back ''you look beaten up''

I realized how tired I am staying up all night running around a field and worrying. I decided to close my for a few seconds.

_*Right after webicon*_

_The big sliding doors opened and the guards who were surrounding us for the crazed fans that might attack us left our side. Sam, Carly, Spencer, Gibby and me were exhausted. Guppy was clueless as always. We got attacked by a lot of questions but this year we got out without a huge fight. _

''_Man.. why do we still go to these things'' Sam groaned._

_Carly nodded ''Yea I know right I mean I love our fans..but there just crazy''_

''_Yea they are and they kept asking me to take my shirt off! The little weirdo's'' Gibby said throwing his hands up. _

_You could say I was listening to this conversation but the only thing my eyes were focusing on was the blonde girl drinking a fat shake. Soo..yes I'm kind of in love with Sam and I want her back. _

_I looked at her laughing at the others their silliness and enjoying the shake. Do I know if she wants me back to? No but I'm going for it anyway. I don't care if I totally humiliate myself that's how much she means to me and maybe its what she wanted all along too._

"_Freddie?'' Carly interrupted my thoughts ''You okay with that?''_

''_Hmmm..What?'' I looked at her confused._

_She sighed ''Just bring Sam home so we can bring Gibby and Guppy home kay? This way me and Spencer won't have to drive around'' _

_She didn't wait for an answer, she turned around and got in the car leaving me in the parking lot by myself._

_I walked up to my car.. well technically my mom's car but she's to afraid to drive it most of the time so its mine. I could see Sam sitting on the passenger side and decided this was the moment I've been looking for. I took a deep breath and opened the door of my side._

_Sam looked at me ''I can't believe I got stuck in the car with you''_

_I looked at her '' I'm kind of glad you're here''_

_She looked confused ''What? Why?''_

_I breathed in ''I love you…'' _

_Sam turned to me. Then made a motion with her hand for me to keep talking ''We've established that Benson now what's your point'' She said. _

_I hesitated suddenly doubting this idea. Don't back down now Freddie.. no regrets._

''_Sam I love you and I want to get back together'' The moment it slipped out I closed my eyes. _

_This is it. The humiliation I could expect. But instead of that I felt a pair of lips kiss my cheek. So soft that I was questioning if it was even Sam herself._

_I opened my eyes and Sam spoke ''You know why I'm glad?''_

''_Why?'' I asked my eyes still wide from this surprise._

_She grinned her face lingering close to mine ''That you finally grew a pair and told me this so we can show the world that we freakin belong together you nub''_

_While she barely finished her sentence I held her face and kissed her, finally._

_Later on we were driving on the road making plans, sharing kisses and just finally being honest with each other._

''_Hmm… baby this sandwich is goood'' Sam said munching on the sandwich I bought her._

_I smiled ''Anything for you'' I said kissing her again ''I love you'' _

''_Love you too but.. I think were lost'' She said looking out of the window._

_I looked around me and saw this suburban place ''I think you're right''_

_She nodded ''We definitely have to go back''_

''_Yes I know but there is no place to turn now'' I shrugged._

''_But baby there is nobody on this road you don't need a place to turn'' She smiled._

_It was hard to resist but I hesitated ''Honey I don't know if that's such a great idea..''_

''_I thought you said anything for me..'' She pouted looking adorable._

_I chuckled ''Fine..'' I started steering the wheel to turn._

''_You're the best..'' She pulled my collar and I looked in her eyes and leaned in for another kiss._

''_FREDDIE WATCH OUT!''_


	5. Chapter 5

''WAKE UP DORK!''

I groaned and saw that I was awakened by the lovely voice of Sam. I had my eyes open in shock mainly because she's alive and okay but also because of that weird dream, while she sits across from me on her hospital bed and just stares at me with a playful smirk. I look around and see that I'm in a different chair and not even in the waiting room anymore.

''The old guy just picked you up and settled you there figured since you didn't wake up, you must be kind of tired so I'll just let you sleep for a while'' Sam explains looking at my puzzled face.

I look up to see that her forehead was covered in bandages ''Did you have stitches?''

Her hand went to feel around the bandages and she nodded ''A few'' Freddie cringed ''But it's alright.. didn't hurt at all'' She tells him confident.

He sighs, of course she would say that ''Are you alright? Did they do anything else?''

Sam jumped up from the bed and sat beside him in the chair next to him ''I'm fine, I swear they just want to keep me overnight to check for any signs of a concussion'' She said looking at him and gently placed her hand on top of his on the armrest.

''You came just in time''

I just stared at our hands, the gesture made me smile, I eventually intertwined our fingers.

''Nothing would have happened if I just stayed with you'' I say when I feel the guilt kinking in.

She pulls her hand away and points a finger at me ''Stop that'' She says with a firm voice ''Nothings your fault so don't you dare feel guilty and be your nubby little self because I shouldn't have gone there in the first place I was to stubborn to realize, you know me, so let's just forget about it okay?''

She gets up, moves to the bed and gets under the covers. He now notices the hospital gown she is wearing. She avoids his gaze and fumbles with her hands.

I swallowed when I saw how nervous she was ''were you scared?'' I ask carefully. She looks up at me like it's the weirdest things she has ever heard ''Be honest with me Sam''

She looks down again but moves in her bed so she can make room for me to sit next to her. I do, I lie down next to her and she surprises me by getting closer. We stay this way for a while, I made a bold move and snaked my arm around her and she again surprisingly gets close and lays her head in the crook of my neck. That incident must have really shaken her up.

After a few minutes I hear her breathe some words against my neck ''What was that?''

''I was kind of scared.. but when heard your voice I felt better'' She mumbled.

I couldn't help the smile creeping on my face and pulled back so I could look her in the eyes.

I grab her hand that's on my chest '' I'm so happy your okay'' I gently kissed the back of her hand and I could see that Sam was sighing of endearment and looked up to her.

''Hmmm'' She hummed '' I'm glad you feel that way little sap'' She teased but she was smiling.

''I'm serious Sam'' I said ''I'm scared of losing you''

She frowned at my statement ''Freddie, I'm okay now''

I shook my head ''No Sam you don't get it'' I get up and she gets up with me. I turn around to face her. She looks concerned and confused.

I sigh ''What is there to lose when I don't even have you''

Her face relaxes. She pushes me back down and lies down next to me, propping her head up with her elbow. Her hand is lazily playing with the buttons of my shirt.

''There is you and me that you could lose'' She looks at me ''Who says..'' I can see her hesitate ''Who says you don't have me?''

I look at her intently while she avoid looking at me ''you mean that?''

She nods still not looking at me and I grin ''You have me too Puckett''

She grins at that too and finally looks at me '' Of course I do Fredward'' She slides closer almost hovering over me and whispers '' I always get what I want''

''Really now?'' I lean closer and She nods again leaning closer so their noses slightly touch.

My breath comes short. It has been a while since they kissed and I can see that she is thinking the same thing too. But I can't help myself with her lips lingering so close above mine so I just press my lips against hers. She is shocked that she for once isn't calling the shots but kisses me back. A familiar feeling I think to myself and move against her lips soft and slow.

She pulls back and I look up confused at why we stopped ''That's enough for today, I'm tired'' She laughs and turns around her back facing me.

I laugh to ''Okay then'' I say and sneak my arm around her waist to pull her to me.

She laughs at that too ''Fredward you know I don't like all that cuddling''

I start placing kisses all over the side of her face and neck hoping she'll just let it go.

''This isn't helping'' She says giggling pushing his face away.

''Too bad'' I say pulling her even closer ''These are special occasions, so no way I'm letting you go''

I hear her sigh and realize that she was going to win on this one ''You're such a girl''

I nuzzled my nose in her neck ''Hmm.. don't care''

She probably didn't hear anything because the light snores indicate that she fell asleep and he follows after her.

**Okay all the readers who actually read this when i still updated frequently IM SORRY! but once i came back on ff and saw that this was my only story left uncompleted.. i just had to finish for me and for you so whatever think right now please tell me :) and do you want an epilogue? let this be the end? More chapters? I have no idea how to do this properly so sorry for the ramblings and procrastinating of a deranged mind xxx**


End file.
